


Time for Sleep

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Teasing, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants sleep, Castiel needs a question answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was just I threw together, basically half-asleep so I'm sorry for any errors.  
> Update: I corrected most if not all the spelling errors and a couple plot errors, nothing in the story changed though! Leave comments please, or kudos if you liked it please c:

The door slammed behind Dean as him and Sam walked through to their motel room. Another musty, out of style, cheap motel. Two beds against the wall and a bathroom to the right. They'd just come back from killing a demon tormenting people in the city, it was late and they were exhausted.

 

"Hey, man I'm going to hit the hay" Sam said, barely audible over the motels in-window a/c unit ringing throughout the room.

"Yeah, alright. I'm gonna clean up. Sleep tight, Sammy." Dean clutched the bridge of his nose and slowly rubbed his eyes, it had been a long day.

Dean stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water and let it run all over his dirty body. Dean stayed under the water for about half an hour until he scrubbed off all the dirt and dried blood off of him. He stepped out and grabbed the white thin towel that hung carelessly on the rack on the wall. He ran the towel over his body until he felt dry enough to slip into some sweat pants and an old Led Zeppelin shirt. The shirt clung to his damp skin as he ran his fingers through his hair, flicking off the excess water.

Opening the door and flicking off the light as he entered back into the shared motel room, he saw Sammy already deep asleep. Tired must of hit him like a truck. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Dean rubbed his eyes again and found his way to his bed, the furthest away from the front door. That's the way he liked it, so the sun from the window didn't hit him in the morning. He was not a morning person. Dean pulled back the covers of his bed and slipped in. He was already comfortable, probably from how tired he was.

 

He started to close his eyes, then behind him he heard a fluttering sound and a tug at the other side of his bed. The bed creaked a little from the weight. Dean quickly turned around to see Cas on his knees by the side of him, looking down at his face. Dean stared back through tired eyes, up at the angel.

"...Cas?" Dean mumbled. "Cas, is that you what are you doing?" Dean yawned and stretched slightly and tried to stay away more.

"Dean.. I-I..." Castiel couldn't seem to concentrate, which seemed odd to Dean. The hunter gave Cas a confused look, and Castiel looked away.

"Is he blushing," Dean thought, "maybe I'm imagining it, it's so dark in here anyway."

The sound of Cas's voice ripped him from this thoughts, "Dean, um," Cas cleared his throat quietly and tried to presume talking in difficulty, "we... I.. need to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot." Dean said, now more awake than ever, his heart rate seemed to be picking up. Why was he nervous? He knew he had feelings for the angel, but he  
couldn't be possibly thinking anything about that. Cas was so close to him right now. Dean lowered his eyes down Cas's body and back up to his lips. He snapped back into it,  
his angel was trying to spit something out.

"Well, I guess it would be more of a question." Castiel swallowed and his Adam's Apple bobbed a little.

That's when Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean without hesitation. He slid his hands up Dean's arms and laced his fingers with Dean's.

Dean was in such shock he didn't react in time to kiss back before Castiel pulled away. Dean just stared at Cas in surprise, and also a little lust. Dean's mouth began to slightly drop. He cleared his throat. "So-o, um, about that question, what exactly is it?!" Dean bit his lip, the feeling of Cas's lips against him felt so good, he wanted it again. He couldn't stop staring at Castiel's lips. He wanted them, he craved and lusted after their touch.

"Isn't that what people who like each other do, Dean, they kiss, correct?" Castiel's eyes scrunched and his head tilted slightly noticing Dean's reaction to what he had just done.

"Well, yeah. But when you-- people do that, they're usually..." Dean had to find the right word for this, so Castiel could understand it clearly, "...usually they're... lovers." 

"Lovers? Hmmm..." Castiel stared at Dean while pondering on this. After a few minutes of thinking, he smiled very big and a flash of emotion through his eyes and Dean's eyes got  
big and he slightly picked himself up on his elbows and smirked nervously.

"Cas.. Cas what are you thinkin--" Before dean could even finish Castiel was on top of him and between Dean's legs. Dean gasped at the fast moving angel on top of him. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean again slowly and nipped at his bottom lip which made Dean moan, but before he could even get his moan out Cas covered his mouth. Castiel shook his head, "Uhhh uhh" and put a finger to his lip and leaned into his ear and with some warm breath whispered "Shhhhh, Sam's sleeping, lover." Dean blushed bright red at the name Castiel had just called him. Castiel leaned in more and nibbled his ear gently and Dean bucked up against Cas's hips roughly. Dean muffled a moan into Cas's hand still covering his mouth. Dean felt Cas's lips kissing down his neck and closed his eyes for the pure bliss of his touch. Castiel then grabbed Deans hip and pinned him firmly against the mattress, the hunter sighed loudly. Castiel then bit Dean's neck and slightly started to suck on his neck.

Dean couldn't handle it anymore, he was exhausted and needed sleep and Castiel would tire him out in a minute if he went any further. Dean mustered up all his strength he had left and rolled roughly onto Castiel, in which Cas winked at Dean and licked his lips slowly. Dean closed his eyes from the site of his angel beneath him.

"Sleep, Cas, I need sleep, I need my four hours." Dean smiled and settled on top of Cas, pinning him so he would hopefully stay and not flutter away. Castiel looked up at and gave him a big pout and Dean leaned down and into Castiel's ear and whispered, "Another time, lover."

Castiel's body shivered from the name and he smiled and pulled Dean chest to chest with him.

He looked Dean softly in the eyes and smiled while saying, "Dean, you are mine now." Dean chuckled and nestled into Castiel's neck.

 

"Yours" he replied and drifted off into sleep.

 

When Dean woke up, Castiel had left the bed and was sitting at the table in the corner of the room, probably so Sam didn't see them in bed together, he was grateful, but missed him by his side. He noticed Sammy was out of bed, and heard the bathroom door open. Dean sat up and stretched big. He noticed Sam staring at him starting laugh.

 

"What?" Dean looked at Sam and gave him a confused look.

"Is that a friggin' hickey on your neck?" Sam started laughing and Dean looked over at Castiel and winked while rubbing his neck.


End file.
